The family histories of two groups of Tourette Syndrome patients are being compared, those with disorder and those without a language processing disorder, to examine familial histories for speech and language and movement disorders in Tourette Syndrome patients. A subgroup of Tourette Syndrome patients with hyperactivity and language processing disorders in addition to vocal tics is being studied to determine the effects of haloperidol on language processing skills.